User blog:Liv2night/Project Feel Special
It is time, for me to gladly announce that, Project FS stands for... 'Walking Bunny:' Dan, known by Walking Bunny. We all know him, and love him. He is known for the way he can bright up everyone's day just by saying a few words. He's known by his pure randomness and fun things he's doing for the wiki. But if you're close to him like me, you know he is amazing for so much more reasons. One thing that I really love about Walking Bunny, is that he can read your feelings easily. He knows when you're faking your happiness, he understands what you're feeling inside when nobody else does. (Not to mention our connection :) You can tell him anything and nd best of all, he's always there for you. No matter when something happens he will try and help you out no matter where his is, what he's doing and what's going on his life. He'll always help you. Dan is a very caring person. You could even call him over-protective actually, haha. When he likes you, he wants to show it to you. So when you have him as a friend, you know he's going to stand up for you, and beat the sh*it out of everyone that hurts you in any way. And of course, he's a fun person. I remember how the first thing we had in common was hating Gale. (From The Hunger Games) We would make up numerous ways of torturing him LOL! We were even going to write a fanfic about how Gale and other people we hate go into these cruel Hunger Games :D (We never got around to doing that!!) And I really hope, that after this, he will feel apreciated. He always tries to make people feel better. Now it's his turn to truly, Feel Special :) 'OMN' Rachel, nicknamed by me as OMN- "Oh my Nandos" is wonderful, just like you all know. I've just known her for a couple of months, but it seems like so much more because our friendship is so strong. Of course, she is an amazing friend. She is always so nice,kind,helpful and supportive. She is always the girl I can fangirl with, day or night. The first time we talked, was when Rachel left me a message on my wall, saying she's a 1D,HOA and THG fangirl too. So as you see, we already had lots in common. Then she started going on chat, and we would chat for hours, because it would never get boring. Why? Because Rachel is the one person to have fun with, have random fangirl moments. She appriciates everything you do. Rachel does a lot of things for her friends too. Tries to help whenever she can. She recently even made profile pics for people and makes the wonderful pictures for people's birthday's, or other occasions. I'm not going to talk about the fact that she's BEAUTIFUL (hehee) because we all know that. So Rachel, if your reading this, just remember I love you. And I hope you can Feel Special '' '' '' Cotton: ''Corrin, often called Cotton, is also one of my best friends. I still look back to the day when we first talked. That day, I was looking at random people's profiles, and when I was looking at Cotton's profile, I noticed we had a lot in common! So I went ahead and left her a message :) But I never ever would have thought this would lead to such a great friendship. I remember when me and Cotton used to chat on the Peddie (Patricia and Eddie) Wiki, nearly every day. That's when I started calling her Cotton, and a couple of weeks after she started calling me Mayonaisse. I can always trust Corrin with my secrets. She never judges me. She will ALWAYS stand up for me. No matter what the situation is. She always wants to help me when I feel low. She makes me happy :) (And she is BEAUTIFUL if anyone doesn't know that yet) Corrin is also and amazing and fair chat moderator, who will always help you if something bad happens on chat. She cares about everyone on the wiki, even if she's not extremely close with them. She does her best to stop drama and make people feel welcome, so now it's her turn to Feel Special :) 'Dan:' Dan, aw Dan.What can I say about him? He is just truly amazing. I think we all know by now, that Dan is, nice and friendly to everyone. He's always trying to help people out. He's really smart I would say. He has an amazing talent in photoshop! He makes apps which..I have no idea how to make, haha.EVERYBODY loves him. It's hard not to love him because he has such a friendly and caring heart. If you're having trouble with something, he is sure going to help you. He tries SO HARD to please everybody and make everyone happy. And he is succeeding. Another thing I must say is he's AMAZING on Twitter haha. The two of us got so much closer to each other ever since we started talking on Twitter actually. I don't even remember when we first talked because we talked on so many different occasions! And I'm pretty sure I talked to him a long time ago, probably just a while after I joined the wiki. And I REALLY REALLY hope he can feel what he's helping everyone else feel and that is ,Feel Special :) Alba: Albata, ''as I like to call her, is honestly one of the best friends I ever had. She is extremely supportive and cares so much about me. She's always there to help me out when I feel bad, or when something bad happens in my life. I can trust her with anything and vice versa. Alba is a beatiful,kind and funny girl, who deserves so much more than she's given. She unfortunetly, doesn't understand how perfect she really is. She has a big heart and with it she makes everyone feel better. Except for herself. Alba is always there for me, when I need her. So that's why she deserves everyone to be there for her. I would honestly rate her as perfect, she IS perfect. Me and Albata have a LOT in common. And I mean a LOT. So we can always talk to each other about random things and the best feeling ever is knowing that she will love the thing I love and vice versa. Because then we can talk about ANYTHING. She is really understanding too. I can tell her all the things I've ever done wrong because she actually understands how much mistakes people make in life. And if anyone is wondering why I call her Albata, ask Alba. Because she started caling me Livvita so I was kind of..I'm gonna call you Albata haha! Alba is a wonderful girl, and she really, really deserves to ''Feel special :) 'Fweddie: ' Freddie, is all you could ask for in a friend. She is incredibly friendly, nice, kind and whatever other word you want to use for it :) Me and Freddie first talked on one of her first days here actually! I loved her from the start! She was/is extremely kind and sweet towards everybody on the wiki. Then we started going on chat at the same time every night (along with Ell and Isys) and that was the start of a great friendship.. Fweddie is my JT (Jabian Twin) and you have NO IDEA how long it took us to figure out what we have in common. But that's good! We have a lot to discuss! Both me and Freddie like to share our opinions which leads to very interesting conversations that we have. We both also like to gossip about the randomest things which turns out pretty cool too :) Freddie is very HONEST. She is going to say the truth no matter what. But she can explain the truth in a way that won't hurt anybody. Not much people can do that. She is one of my BFFs here on wikia and her being on chat can make me light up just like that. She just really makes me happy!! Well here's a message to you Freddie, Feel Special :) 'Bailey:' Aw let's talk about'' Bailey! Well for a start, Bailey is EXTREMELY nice. Like seriously. I don't think he was ever mean to anyone was he...? I love the fact he ACCEPTS your opinion even if he disagrees with you! Let's face it, not much people are like that . I think Bailey must be very smart with all the German he's learning and all :) You can actually SEE he has knowledge though! Ever since Bailey started being active, he has done so much for the wiki. He's always editing, making very good and long edits. Always helping people if they don't know something and seriously, he's helping the wiki so much! He's also very funny!! He's not ACTUALLY TRYING to be funny if you know what I mean, he just says one thing and it suddenly makes you crack up laughing. You can talk to him about ANYTHING. He's a really good listener and supports you all the way. When I first talked to Bailey, I actually thought he was very serious and mature. But no actually! He is mature when he needs to but he is generally really fun ;) And as you should all know by now Bailey should... 'Feel Special :)' 'Ellen: Noww'' Ellen''! The first thing that comes into my mind when I think of Ellen, it's that I can trust her with everything. One of the first times we talked, we already shared a lot of secrets. Ellen is always supportive of me and tries to help me out with my life troubles. She is an amazing friend and is so so nice. We share a couple of same interests and I just generally love talking to her! Ellen definetely shows the love she has to her friends. She is really nice towards them and always stands up for them. As shown before, Ellen tries to fix any mistakes she ever makes. If she ever has a small fight with one of her friends, she is sure to be the first one to apologize. She has a beautiful knowledge can make you smile any time, any day. She easily brights up everybody's day. And she always makes me feel special, so I'm hoping this made her ''Feel Special :)'' 'Joy: ' Aw ''Joy'', is AWESOME. She's so sweet and kind but sarcastic and fierce in a way hehee. I DO remember the first time we talked and I don't regret that day at all! Joy always updated me on how Ell is feeling and even though she never realized it, it meant so so much to me. I don't really have much to say about you since you're generally amazing! I really appreciate everything you have done for me. Thank you so much. xx And pleaseeeeeeee ] ''Feel Special :)'' '''Theresa: Theresa, Oh I love her!! Let's start off with the fact that me and Theresa HARDLY EVER TALKED until we met on Twitter. It's really awesome actually because Theresa didn't even know it was me Liv2night and I knew she was Houseofanubisfan Hehee ^.^ She's really sweet and nice and kind and friendly! She's really fun to talk to! We talk a LOT on Twitter. I don't see any reason why I shouldn't because she is really PERFECT. I know for a fact Theresa is bullied at school and it makes me feel so much closer to her in my heart because I used to be bullied.I don't understand why they bully her because she is honestly one of the best people I ever talked to and she definetly doesn't deserve this. We actually have a lot in common too! I wouldn't have thought we had that much in common to be honest. Can I also say Brad really likes her?He talks about her all the time and the friendship between them is so beautiful to watch :) Me and Theresa are really close these days, I can't go a day without talking to her! But sure who would blame me? She is flawless!! I also feel like I can trust her with everything because she sure trusts me. She is extremely helpful and never fails to make me smile. Here it is Theresa!! I love you a lot and never forget to Feel Special :) Nicole: Nicole, let me start off that she is an awesome peddie shipper. Now that's that out of the way.. She is a really friendly person and really cool to be around. I don't she gets credited enough for her help but she really does a lot for the wiki. Nicole has an AMAZING profile possibly one of the best on the whole wiki. She's extremely helpful and goes out of her way to make other people's life easier. We can never really thank her enough for all the tutorials she has done for us. So I'm saying it right now, THANK YOU. Feel Special :) Marie: Marie, talk about awesome! Marie has a very fun personality so she is easily lovable and makes friends easily. It's awesome to talk to her and you can never be bored around her. She has shown she has a really big heart. She always stands up for her friends and will always be by your side if you need her. She is HILARIOUS and really random. Marie has become a chat moderator too! She totally deserves it and I'm sure she's going to be a great and fair one. Marie has done a lot of good things to all her friends so the least I can do is to hopefully make her Feel Special :) ILY ALL. If you joined Project FS and you're name is NOT up there it means I don't know you well enough I'm sorry :( And maybe if you could comment if you liked it? :) Hope it was worth the wait? Category:Blog posts